Aphrodite's Quest
by YourPontmercyFriend
Summary: Les Amis in the PJO universe. Enjolras, a son of Aphrodite is given a quest to find a precious possession of here that is missing. He's forced by the oracle to bring along the two newest additions to camp, Grantaire and Marius, his least favorite children of his least favorite gods, or risk failure. Enjolras/Grantaire
1. Chapter 1

Marius Pontmercy was a small boy with freckles scattered across his pale face. He was meek and his eyes were almost always downcast and his voice was quiet and often wavering, particularly when he was around his grandfather.

So when he let out an ear piercing scream in the middle of his English class, it made everyone turn.

"What is it?" asked Courfeyrac, the boy sitting next to Marius. Courfeyrac was Marius's only friend and Marius hoped he would believe him.

"I saw a dog the size of a bear go by outside," said Marius with fearful eyes.

The class laughed but Courfeyrac looked concerned. "I'm gonna take you to the nurse, okay?"

"You gotta believe me!" yelled Marius as Courfeyrac dragged him out of class. "I know what I saw, I'm not crazy!"

Marius wanted to sob as the door shut and he walked with his head drooped. He was already teased for being dyslexic and small for an eleven year old and now he knew he would be called all sorts of things next year for seeing the giant dog. "Courf please!"

"I believe you. Keep calm." Courfeyrac led Marius to the parking lot and kept walking in the direction of Marius's home.

"You do?!"

"Shhhh, yes. It's real and I saw it too." Marius stared as Courfeyrac kicked off his shoes and pants to reveal furry goat legs and reached into a backpack to pull out a sword and a spear. "I have a lot of explaining to do but you need to pick a weapon."

-my friends my friends this is a page break-

When most people think of summer camp they think of a week in the wilderness with kids doing outdoor activities. What Grantaire hadn't expected was to hear his mom tell him his mysterious father who had abandoned them before he was born was paying for Grantaire to go across the country for the entire summer to a place called Camp Delphi.

Grantaire had been put on a plane the day after school got out and flown out of San Jose, California to Long Island, New York. He spent the hours dwelling on what kind of camp this would be, why his father suddenly decided to get involved in his life days after he turned 15, and why anyone would want to pay for a kid who got F's and D's in all subjects but art, music, and drama to go to a summer camp that actually lasted all summer.

The plane landed and Grantaire got a Starbucks coffee. He didn't have anything but his carry-on backpack and he loitered around in the arrivals area waiting for his ride.

A van with something like Phidel Wrastbrery Vicerse painted across the side pulled into the arrivals bay and the passenger side window rolled down electronically. A brunet boy in his late teens with glasses and stormy grey eyes sat in the drivers seat and he looked at Grantaire. "Grantaire?"

"Yeah?" asked Grantaire, wondering how he knew his name and feeling immediately on edge.

"I'm here to take you to camp."

"WHAT?" Grantaire backed away cautiously. "You got candy in that white van too? If you wanted to be convincing, you could at least say something about camp on the van."

The boy groaned. "Your mom didn't tell you what the camp vans look like? My apologies. We grow strawberries at Camp Ha- er, Delphi and sell them. Part of the activities."

"What are you talking about, strawberries?"

"Delphi Strawberry Service. That's what you're confused about, right?" asked the boy as he gestured at the van.

Oh.

"Is your name Comb Fair?"

"Combeferre," he corrected. "But yes, that's me. I'm a camp counselor, here to pick you up. You getting in or what?"

Grantaire sheepishly got in the van and blushed. It smelled like strawberries and birds and he hugged his backpack close to him on his lap. "Sorry about that. I couldn't read the side of the van because I'm uh, dyslexic."

Combeferre blushed and said, "Oh gosh I'm sorry."

"You couldn't have known, it's okay."

Grantaire looked out the window at New York and sighed. He felt homesick for his home in California already. He shut his eyes and imagined walking barefoot in the family vineyard and pretending he could feel the plants growing in the warm dirt.

"So what do you know?"

"About camp?" asked Grantaire. Combeferre nodded and Grantaire shrugged. "Almost nothing. Something about strawberries and canoeing."

"Ah. We have a lot more than that to offer. Like archery and Greek lessons. Our camp director can explain it all when we get there, which should be shortly before dinner."

"Greek?"

"Yeah."

That could be fun. Grantaire took in the countryside and let the breeze blow his curly black hair around. He yawned and Combeferre said, "We're going over the property line."

They drove up a grassy hill with a large pine tree at the top with... something else around it.

"What's that?!"

"I'll let Mr. D explain."

To Grantaire, it looked like a dragon, but that couldn't be right.

"Okay."

Combeferre parked the van next to two others by strawberry fields and a large farmhouse. "This way, please." Grantaire slung his backpack over his shoulder and followed Combeferre up to the house.

Everything seemed fairly normal to Grantaire until he saw the patio with a kid, a satyr, a centaur with a white horse's body, and a chubby guy with purple eyes in a leopard print shirt.

"What?" asked Grantaire.

"Um." Combeferre waved at the odd group and called out, "Hey guys!"

Grantaire's brain seemed to leave his body as he walked up the porch steps with Combeferre to steady him. The centaur turned to him and smiled. "Hello Grantaire! Sorry for the scare, I didn't know you'd be here so fast."

"Airport traffic was surprisingly light," said Combeferre.

"What," said Grantaire again, wishing he could say something intelligent.

"I'm Chiron," said the centaur. "And this is our director, Mr. D."

"Combeferre told me you would explain things." Grantaire was in a daze as he looked at the rather short man with the curly hair.

Mr. D looked at Grantaire and his irises seemed to glow. "Yes. What you call Greek mythology is real. You're here because you're a demigod. Welcome to Camp Half Blood, blah blah blah."

Grantaire wanted to say 'what' again but just stared. "I'm a son of a god?"

"I'm one too," whispered the small freckled boy by the satyr. "It's a lot to take in but they're telling the truth."

"Perhaps you should see the orientation film," said Chiron. "Combeferre, would you please?"

"Certainly." Combeferre led Grantaire away and Chiron turned back to Marius and Courfeyrac.

"Where were we?"

-my friends my friends this is a page break-

Earlier that day:

Marius picked up the spear and hefted it. It looked like it was made of bronze and weighed quite a bit, but wasn't so heavy Marius couldn't use it. Courfeyrac took the sword and grabbed Marius's hand.

"We're going to run to your house, take your aunt's car, and I'll drive you to somewhere safe."

"Okay."

They sprinted down the road and Marius wanted to ask a million questions as Courfeyrac's hooves clopped beside him but was too out of breath. The huge dog was probably nearby and Marius whimpered softly at the thought of it. He got the feeling he wouldn't make it home and was right.

The dog leapt out from a bush and Marius and Courfeyrac both screamed. It knocked Marius to the ground like he weighed nothing and the speared clattered away from him. The rancid stench from the beast made Marius gag and he thought he was going to die pinned beneath the truck sized dog.

"HIYAH!" Courfeyrac stabbed the hound with his sword and it growled and leapt off of Marius.

He reached for his spear and yelled, "Hey!" The dog was flanked by Marius and Courfeyrac and they both thrust into its head at the same time with all their might, Courfeyrac's swords sinking most of the way through its head and Marius's spear skewering it.

The dog exploded into yellow powder and Marius lowered his spear tip into the pile of dust. He was shaking from fear and exhaustion and he felt sick as he noticed his left arm was broken in two different places.

"Courfeyrac?"

"We got lucky." Courfeyrac looked just as shaken as Marius and pulled out what looked like a lemon bar. "Eat a bit of this for your arm. I wish we could rest but there could be more. You did great, Marius."

Marius took a bite and was surprised that it tasted like key lime pie. Courfeyrac pulled his pants and shoes on as Marius's arm started to heal as well as some cuts he wasn't aware he'd had. He silently followed Courfeyrac not home, but to a bus station. "I can't take you home since the monsters will expect that so I'll have to take you to camp."

"Camp?"

"It's a safe place for people like us. I'll let your family know you're okay from there but it's too dangerous now."

Marius nodded. He fell asleep on the greyhound bus that took them all the way from Ohio to New York.

-my friends my friends this is a page break-

"Impressive," said Chiron. "A hellhound is quite the first trophy."

Marius nodded shyly. "Thank you sir. Courfeyrac saved me."

"Lucky kill." Mr. D dealt four piles of cards for pinochle and leaned back. "Who's going to play this with me?"

Grantaire and Combeferre came back from watching the film and Mr. D looked at Grantaire. "Well?"

"You're Dionysus."

"Whatever you say next, don't let it include the phrase 'wine dude'."

"You're my favorite god." Mr. D raised his eyebrows and Grantaire continued, "Well, my family runs a vineyard in California. In my eyes, being the god of wine and parties is like being the god of life, liberty, avid the pursuit of happiness."

"Damn good thing you feel that way, since I'm your father."

Grabtaire felt his knees go weak. He thought he could handle the news until a little girl around ten years old ran onto the patio.

"He's here! He's here! My bed turned into a bunk bed!" She had wild black hair and she let out a shout of joy when she saw Grantaire. "Big brother, you're here!" She tacked hugged him and Grantaire had had enough life altering news for the hour.

"Oh my dad," said Grantaire before passing out on top of Combeferre.


	2. Chapter 2

Grantaire woke up in the bottom bunk of a bunk bed in a room that smelled like berries. He opened his eyes to see the girl who'd called him her big brother standing over him. "Oh good, you're awake in time for dinner!"

"You're my sister?"

She smiled and nodded. "Technically speaking half sister, but it's not that big of a deal." She paused and looked worried. "Right?"

Grantaire maneuvered himself out of bed and stretched. "No, not at all. I've never had a sister before so I mean, I was just in shock. I think I'm still in shock. What's your name?"

"Sylvie!" Sylvie bounced up and down with delight and hugged him. "I've been waiting three years for you. Father waited as long as he could before bringing you here and I've been all alone."

Grantaire frowned as he hugged his new sister. "He didn't want me here?" His heart plummeted and he felt like he'd been stabbed. After all that had happened today it turned out he was still an unwanted child?

Sylvie shook her head and said sadly, "Monsters can find you more easily once you know who you are. Your aura becomes stronger and they'll come and attack you, you see? Knowing who you are lets you get strong to defend yourself because we train here at camp but you're in less danger when you're ignorant.

"Father cares about us and loves us, but he never really says so. The gods can't show favoritism. Not directly. He's grumpy because he hates his job and he misses his wife on Olympus but he cares, believe me."

"I'm not sure how I feel about the fact that you gotta convince me that he cares, but I believe you." Grantaire squeezed her and stepped back. "So you've been here since you were what, nine?"

"Yeah. I think he would've waited to bring me here too but after my mom died I would've become a ward of California state and been shuffled around homes so living here seemed better."

Grantaire smiled. "I guess with California making 90% of the US's wine it's natural that we should both be from there."

Sylvie's face lit up and she bounced up and down on the platforms of her feet. "Oh my gods, you're from there too? How is it? I mean, I haven't been out of New York for three years."

"It's great. I brought a few pictures I can put on the walls if you like." Grantaire opened his backpack and was about to pull his photos out when he heard someone blowing a conch shell.

"That's dinner." Sylvie took his hand and led him outside of the cabin to a gathering of the most bizarre buildings Grantaire had ever seen with a fire in the middle of the courtyard. "Each cabin represents a god."

Grantaire turned around to look at their own cabin in hopes that it was easier on the eyes than the cabin with the bright pink door beside him. He was relieved to see that it was artistically covered in vines and leaves. "Did you do that?"

"You like it?"

"Yeah."

Grantaire turned back around and almost ran into a girl who was stoking the fire. Grantaire awkwardly took a few steps back. "Uh, hi. Sorry about that. Er, do you want to come to dinner with us?"

She smiled at him and shook her head. "My place is here, son of Dionysus, but your thoughtfulness will not be forgotten."

The girl's eyes reflected the fire so well it unnerved Grantaire and he nodded and turned away. Sylvie led him to the dining pavilion and said quietly, "That was good of you."

"Do you know her?"

"Yes, but I'll explain later." She gestured to the table with Dionysus, Chiron, and a bunch of satyrs. "We sit on either side of father. Be polite."

Grantaire nervously slid onto the bench beside Dionysus and wondered what on earth he'd even say to anyone at this table. Between the two immortal beings and all the satyrs he didn't know if he'd be able to so much as sneeze without feeling awkward.

Wood nymphs and naiads came out of the woods and water and joined the campers. Once everyone was settled Chiron stamped a hoof and called out, "To the gods!"

"To the gods!" everyone else echoed.

Nymphs carried platters of food and served everyone. Grantaire stared in amazement as his plate was filled with fruits, salad, and brisket.

The satyr across the table from Grantaire said, "Hey, tell your goblet what you want."

"No alcohol," sighed Dionysus. "If I have to be sober than you all do too. Diet Coke."

Grantaire wasn't sure what the smartass level on the goblets were and decided to not take any chances. "Cold, two percent, homogenized, cow's milk."

He was about to take a bite into his food when everyone stood up. Grantaire hastily stood too and watched people process to a large brazier in the center of the pavilion. He got in line and watched what everyone else did, which was scrape off the best piece of food and say the name of their godly parent.

"Dionysus," he said as he put in part of his salad. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to send a prayer or something and blurted out 'HI' in his mind.

Apparently Dionysus heard him because he snorted loudly. Grantaire sheepishly got back into his seat and decided to take a look at the other campers.

Every table except table 11 seemed to have something in common. Table 6 kids all had stormy grey eyes and athletic builds, table 5 was a rowdy looking group, everyone was laughing at table 7 and talking loudly, ect. It was obvious 11 was the potluck table and it occurred to Grantaire that some kids might not know their parents.

Grantaire turned all the way around to look at table 10 and froze.

Everyone at that table was rather good looking, but he could only focus on one. A boy around his age with blond curls and blue hair was eating his food and existing and it was almost too much for Grantaire to bear. He was perfect. Angelically, literally godly perfect with his red jacket and pale skin and effortless beauty.

The teen looked up and Grantaire blushed deeply but didn't turn away. He gave Grantaire a look of pure disgust, which seemed unfair since they'd never even talked, and went back to eating his peas which were apparently more interesting than Grantaire's face.

"That's the Aphrodite table."

Grantaire spun around so fast he kicked part of the picnic table support and shouted, "CRÊPE!" as pain shot through his foot.

"No killing yourself at the table," said Dionysus in a bored tone.

"Nice save," said the satyr as Sylvie and the satyrs giggled. "Speaking of Aphrodite, they all know French because it's the language of love, so watch what you say. My name's Courfeyrac, by the way."

Grantaire's face managed to feel even redder and he knew by Courfeyrac's look that he knew exactly who Grantaire was ogling. Luckily he didn't say anything which made Grantaire let out a sigh of relief. He didn't need to have the 'I like boys' talk with Dionysus the day he met him, if ever.

"Do I know anything like that?"

"You have an affinity for Greek," said Chiron.

"You also have chlorokinesis," interrupted Dionysus.

"What?"

"You didn't tell him?" Dionysus turned to Sylvie and she shrugged.

"He woke up five minutes before dinner."

"Okay kid." Grantaire turned to Dionysus as he talked. "As a child of mine, you can manipulate plants and encourage growth, which makes you one of the few useful people in this whole camp. You also might be able to cure or induce madness, which is another thing I don't want you doing at the table."

"Woah. Thanks dad."

"Have fun growing strawberries."

Grantaire finished his fruit and asked, "Is there a reason why we don't grow grapes?"

The satyrs looked uncomfortable but Dionysus just sighed. "Same reason why I'm here. Zeus got some extra static in his toga-" thunder rumbled near them and Dionysus rolled his eyes, "-over a fling I had with a wood nymph and he grounded me. I have 100 years left here of running this camp and I'm not allowed wine or grape skin, so you grow strawberries instead."

"Dang."

"Indeed."

Everyone finished eating and Dionysus stood up. "Apparently I'm required to talk to you, so here goes. Welcome!" He didn't sound very welcoming. "Yes, welcome to another summer of lava, weapons, monsters, and bitter family problems that will outlast all of you that I'll still be dealing with hundreds of years from now. What a joy.

"We have two new campers as of today, Grantaire, son of me, and Marcos."

"Marius," whispered Courfeyrac.

"Marty," ammended Dionysus. "Now get out of my sight."

The campers all ran to a huge bonfire with raised seating around it as Apollo's cabin started a sing along.

Marius found a seat between to Grantaire and Courfeyrac and whispered, "Hi." At least, Grantaire thought he was whispering. Maybe the kid's default volume was just that low.

"Hey!" Courfeyrac have him a warm smile and Marius shyly returned it.

Sylvie sat on Grantaire's other side and said, "Hey Grantaire, what do you think of camp?"

"I love it. I'm a bit nervous about using plant super powers though."

"It's fun! I'll teach you."

"Hey Grantaire." Grantaire leaned over to face Courfeyrac and Courfeyrac asked, "Can I call you capital R, or R?"

"Sure."

"Okay R, as your friend, I'm gonna give you some info about blond boy."

Grantaire blushed again but nodded. "I would be in your debt for that."

"His name is Enjolras, he's 15, Aphrodite cabin counselor, and you need to leave him alone. He doesn't do well with relationships at all and he doesn't like anyone crushing on him. I know it's hard, but you need to stay away until your crush is gone."

"Can't I just be his friend?"

Courfeyrac nodded. "Yes, but don't make any moves on him, okay? He won't react well to it."

"He reacted badly to me even looking at him."

"Well, nothing personal, but he isn't a fan of your dad. A lot of people aren't."

Grantaire shrugged. "No need for him to be so judgemental."

"Please don't make him uncomfortable, okay?"

Grantaire gave Courfeyrac a thumbs up and looked around for Enjolras, finding him close to the roaring yellow flames. He was so gorgeous Grantaire made a mental note to draw him, and even if he never got to kiss his soft lips and look into the depths of his sapphire eyes up close he could at least be his friend. Grantaire was so drawn to him he didn't know if he could handle not even being even an acquaintance.

The fire turned bright red and flared up. Kids shirked and jumped back and everyone looked in Grantaire's direction. He was confused until he saw a red glowing emblem of a boar above Marius's startled head.

"Hail Marius," said Chiron. "Son of Ares."

-Holy page breaks Batman!-

After being shown where the land mines and tripwires were, Marius curled up in his bunk in cabin 5 and shifted fitfully for a long time before falling asleep.

It was obvious none of the other kids were thrilled about having someone so small and shy as their cabinmate. Marius didn't blame them. He had wished he was over in one of the cabins with plant life on them, or maybe Athena's cabin, but not this.

"Look at me, boy!"

Marius jumped as his grandfather snapped at him. "I'm sorry, grandfather."

"What are you doing Marius, in this place?" Even in his dreams Marius's grandfather was harsh. He winced as he continued. "You aren't strong or brave. Look at you, sunk even lower than before. You wonder why I hated your father? War! Pah! A lover of violence and bloodshed, and you carry it within you too."

"Grandfather, I do not," protested Marius. "You know me, I don't!"

A new voice behind Marius said, "Ah, but you do."

As Marius turned around the scene changed to a deserted street. "Hey kiddo."

"Who're you?"

The voice came from a man sitting on top of a huge motorcycle with a leather jacket, spoked boots, and sunglasses. "I think you know, kid."

"Ares."

"Yup."

Marius stared as he got off the motorcycle. "I don't understand. I'm nothing like your kids!"

Ares nodded. "It certainly looks that way. Truth be told, I didn't want to claim you. I only did it because I can't let you walk around undetermined with a name like that. Marius. God kid, you're a walking joke."

Marius got the feeling he should be mad but he didn't buy into it. "Why? What's wrong with my name?"

"Don't know much, do you? Mars is the name the Romans gave to me and the name your mother gave to you." He popped his neck and cracked his knuckles. "You aren't worthy to be claimed by me, but I got a proposition for you.

"See, my girlfriend is going to send a kid of hers on a quest soon. Go with him as a favor to me, and you'll be honored and welcome in my house. Fail and well, I gotta weed out the weak ones. The choice is yours."


	3. Chapter 3

Grantaire woke up early the next morning to tack up pictures from home for Sylvie and himself. He sighed longingly at the grape vineyards and the sunny beaches and even at an In-N-Out burger place. Gone one day and he was already feeling homesick.

"Hey R?"

Sylvie climbed down from her bunk as he turned to face her. "Hm?" Her leopard print pajamas were a bit busy to look at but she was rather cute in them. She was smiling mischievously as they hugged each other, as though they'd grown up together. "That look worries me."

"I've heard Enjolras loooooooves strawberries."

Grantaire groaned as she giggled. "What use is it? Courfeyrac said he doesn't do relationships. I'm a goner."

Sylvie shook her head and stepped back to start brushing her hair. "I have a feeling you two need to get along. Grow him some berries yourself as a peace offering. Maybe he'll even invite you to the chocolate fondue party."

"What?"

"Aphrodite's kids are crazy for chocolate, but if you give him chocolate it'll seem like you're trying to be romantic. So you gotta give him something to go with the chocolate."

"God he's so adorable. Chocolate." Grantaire smiled to himself despite feeling rejected before he even talked to Enjolras. "He's perfect."

Sylvie threw a pillow at Grantaire who laughed and threw it back. "You got a crush!"

"Yeah I do! Enjolras is just so, hm." Grantaire tried to think of a word to describe him. "Hella."

"Be careful with him, he can be touchy," advised Sylvie.

"I will be. Um, you know, well, I guess I wanna say that I'm glad you're taking this well."

Sylvie grinned. "After you've watched a satyr French kiss a tree, people of the same gender liking each other is pretty normal."

The conch shell sounded announcing breakfast and Grantaire and Sylvie walked over to the pavilion. The cool breeze off the sea and the warm summer sun made Grantaire sigh contentedly. This was going to be a good day.

Marius was the smallest camper at the Ares table and looked lost and worried among the roughhousing and loud laughter and chatter. He was eating his Froot Loops quietly and trying not to draw attention to himself which the other Ares kids didn't seem to mind since they were determined to ignore him.

Grantaire walked by Marius on his way back from scraping some egg into the brazier but thought better of it. Dionysus may view it as an insult and it was a rule to sit at your designated table. He sat down by Dionysus and told the goblet he wanted coffee.

A thought was nagging at Grantaire. It sounded stupid, seeing as his sister hadn't done it but he had to ask. "Hey dad?"

"What?" Dionysus asked as he drank a swig of Diet Coke. Goodness, he must be wired 24/7.

"Over at the brazier, we give the gods food and all, and if we know our parent pray to them. Well, you're my parent, and you're right here, so I mean," Grantaire trailed off as everyone else at the table stared. He nervously pushed his plate to Dionysus and asked, "Do you want anything?"

Dionysus was silent for a moment before he smiled. It was a genuine one, with a trace of amusement, and Grantaire felt warm seeing that expression. "That's certainly a new one. However, I'm already given the best of everything, so I don't want any of your food."

"Okay."

Courfeyrac eyed Grantaire's toast and said, "Now, if you don't want that-"

"I'm eating everything, thanks."

Grantaire turned around and looked at Enjolras. Enjolras looked as gorgeous as the night before if not more so, seeing as it was now daytime. His eyes met Grantaire's and he started to scowl but Grantaire just gave him a nod and small smile and turned away, hoping he could make peace with him.

Sylvie took him to the strawberry fields after breakfast and showed him how she used her powers. "The satyrs play music to make plants grow, but we can do it directly with our thoughts and energy. You gotta think about making the berries grow and sort of push sunny positive thoughts towards it and visualize what you want it to do." She looked intently at a strawberry bush next to them and raised her hands towards it. The strawberries swelled to the size of small apples and the bush's leaves were greener and healthier and she stopped.

"Woah."

She smiled and moved down to another bush that had regular sized berries on it. "How about you try? You can sort of feel the plant's energy and you add to it."

"See the bush, think like the bush, be the bush." Grantaire laughed as Sylvie punched him lightly in the arm. "Okay, here goes."

He kicked his shoes off and tucked his socks into a shoe. As he stood barefoot in the dirt he got the familiar feeling he got at home in the grape vineyard, of the vines and fruits growing all around him. Grantaire faced the bush and pushed happy plant thoughts at it and he could feel it respond. Its root system expanded slightly and the berries grew larger as he thought about the sun and fresh water. The berries grew larger and larger until they were as big as Sylvie's and he pushed just a little further and-

SPLAT!

"That's why you have to be careful about how big they get," said Sylvie as Grantaire cleaned fresh strawberry preserves off of his face and new Camp Half Blood shirt.

"Thanks for the warning," he muttered as he licked splattered fruit off his face.

Grantaire tried another bush and it went better. No strawberries exploded on him and the berries were beautiful. It took a lot of focus for him to do it, but Sylvie could walk in between two rows of bushes and make the berries grow on either side of her effortlessly without stopping.

The satyr's reed pipes made pleasant music out in the field and without realizing it Grantaire had spent two hours growing strawberries. He sighed and took a long drink of water out of a bottle and headed back to the cabin with Sylvie to clean up.

"What do we do now?"

"Every cabin has a schedule. Ours is sort of unique because we grow berries, but we could follow around a cabin and stick to their schedule since it's just the two of us."

Grantaire was pretty sure Sylvie knew who he wanted to follow. "What's the Aphrodite cabin doing right now?"

"Archery practice. Well, at least Enjolras is."

Grantaire followed Sylvie to the archery range where quite a few campers were getting out bows and arrows. The Apollo cabin was leading the class along with Ares and Aphrodite was mostly sitting out. Grantaire saw most of the cabin busy painting their nails and fixing their hair while Enjolras was setting up with some sort of contraption in front of his target.

Grantaire grabbed a standard student bow and stood beside Enjolras. Now that he was closer he could tell that Enjolras had a bow too but it was obviously modern. It had a sort of pulley system and was made of camouflaged plastic or metal with a small US flag stamped on it. "Nice bow."

Enjolras turned towards Grantaire and said shortly, "It's a compound hunting bow. I don't need any of your comments."

"Hey, I was being honest. That thing looks pretty sweet."

Enjolras pulled out a black arrow with a bronze tip and clicked it into his string. He had a strap around his wrist with a metal clip like what might be on a lanyard and put it on a small loop behind the arrow. He pulled back until the bow was fully extended and a small u shaped piece of metal came up and held the front of the arrow. Grantaire noticed Enjolras even had a sight on his string near his right eye that he looked through, paused, and then released the arrow by letting the string out of the clip.

The bow twanged and the arrow hit the target almost dead center.

"Woah."

"Thank you." Enjolras sounded less pissed off that Grantaire had noticed he existed and Grantaire took that as a good sign. "They," he said, nodding to the Apollo and Ares cabins, "don't like that I'm untraditional, but I train how I need to to survive."

"You're very good." Grantaire realized he was about to look terrible at archery in front of Enjolras since he'd never fired an arrow before but he notched it anyway.

"What do you want?"

"Hm?"

Enjolras gave him a hard look. Even angry, he was stunningly beautiful. "What do you want from me?"

"I'm new here. I'd like to be your friend."

"Joly from the Apollo cabin is very nice, and Feuilly-"

Grantaire faced Enjolras directly and asked, "What's your problem with me?"

Enjolras sighed. "Give up, okay? I'll never love you back."

Ouch.

"I said I wanna be your friend, and you assume I want in your rather expensive-looking designer jeans?"

"That's how it always goes! I saw how you looked at me. My mother is the goddess of love and everyone chases after me claiming to be oh, a friend, a study buddy, a partner for a group activity, anything!" Enjolras shot another arrow but was obviously upset because it landed on the very edge of the target. "I don't WANT love and I just wish you'd leave me the fuck alone so I don't have to shove you away with force."

Grantaire took a couple steps back and couldn't look Enjolras in the eyes. "God, sorry for breathing the same air as you. How do you even have friends outside your cabin if you treat everyone like this and won't believe a stranger wants just friendship?"

"Maybe if you weren't the child of drunkenness I could tolerate you, but you need to go."

"What do you got against grapes?"

Enjolras snorted as he fired another arrow and Grantaire felt like slapping him but knew he'd never be able to hurt Enjolras. "You know, for someone who's so upset about being Aphrodite's kid and doing things differently, you sure are a judgmental, shallow, fucking twat!"

Everyone was staring and Grantaire took off before Enjolras could say a word. He ran to the strawberry field he'd worked in earlier and started picking berries, setting aside the best in a basket and putting the rest into Delphi Strawberry Services crates. Tears formed in Grantaire's eyes as he worked and he sniffed and wiped them away.

He honestly didn't mind not dating Enjolras, but the stab about his dad and being fully pushed away from even befriending him burned. Whatever Dionysus had done to earn such disrespect from Enjolras must have been huge if it transferred down to Grantaire.

His mind buzzed as he picked the berries. Grantaire could understand where Enjolras was coming from, he really could. But something about him simply wouldn't let Grantaire leave. He was drawn to Enjolras almost by some external force to love him, like the gods wanted him to love Enjolras.

That was ridiculous, and it would imply that Aphrodite must hate her son if she wanted Grantaire to love Enjolras, but he had to try.

Grantaire carried the basket of berries down to his cabin where he dug out a piece of paper and a pen. He thought for a few minutes and wrote:

I'll leave you alone if you like, but I promise us Dionysus kids aren't all that bad. I'm sorry about what happened at the archery range. Take this as my apology/peace offering. Enjoy.

-Grantaire

He carried the basket into their cabin and set it in the middle of the floor. The basket of fruit blended in quite well with the tidy and flowery interior and he tried to imagine Enjolras living in here and knew he wouldn't be comfortable.

Grantaire sighed as he left cabin 10 and went up to lunch in the pavilion. He sat next to Dionysus and was startled when Chiron said, "Would you explain to me what happened at target practice?"

"Uh." Grantaire blushed and stared at his sandwich. "Enjolras and I hit it off badly and I called him a twat. Then I went back to the strawberry fields but I'm really sorry."

"Is that all?"

"No, I called him a judgemental, shallow, fucking twat but I didn't think you wanted to hear that, sir."

Dionysus held back and laugh and Chiron sighed. "No, it isn't that, although that sort of language isn't tolerated around here. I was just checking your story against everyone else's to confirm that you hadn't shot him in the foot."

"What?" Grantaire's head shot up and he frowned. "Enjolras got shot with an arrow?"

"Yes," said Chiron. "The new boy in the Ares cabin, Marius, accidentally fired an arrow into Enjolras's foot from being startled from your argument. Enjolras has had some ambrosia and is resting with a rather large basket of strawberries, and I'm not sure where Marius is but he's very upset."

"Oh man, I gotta go see him, where is he?" asked Grantaire desperately.

"Hush. Sit." Dionysus pulled Grantaire down and said, "He'll be fine, it's just a minor injury. And Martin is off somewhere dealing with guilt with Courfeyrac."

Grantaire reluctantly sat down. "What's ambrosia?"

"God food, it heals and tastes like whatever you want it to. Kinda looks like lemon bars."

Grantaire looked at Dionysus's plate. His nachos didn't look much like lemon bars. "Why don't you eat it, if I may ask?"

Dionysus shrugged. "Why should I eat nacho flavored ambrosia when I can just eat nachos?"

That seemed reasonable.

Grantaire sat through a Greek lesson from Chiron after lunch and discovered it wasn't bad as he'd thought it would be. Letters didn't run around on the paper, which was a definite plus.

After Greek was his first sword fighting lesson. He decided to tag along with the Ares cabin since they seemed to know what they were doing and so he could see Marius.

"Hey, wanna be partners?"

Marius jumped and flinched away from Grantaire. Grantaire sighed. "Look kid, it was an accident. He'll forgive you. Probably."

Marius shook his head miserably. "I'm going to die."

"Enjolras has a temper but-"

"No, Ares talked to me in a dream."

"Oh." Grantaire figured hearing from your godly parent was a big deal when you weren't a child of Dionysus with him right there all the time.

Marius nodded as he picked out a sword. They stood apart from the rest of the class and Marius said lowly, "Someone from the Aphrodite cabin is going to get a quest, and I'll have to go with them to prove myself if I want to ever belong."

"And you just shot Enjolras in the foot, and he's the most likely to go." Marius nodded and Grantaire felt for the kid, he really did. "That's awful."

"I need to train hard but I'm so nervous and distracted. I'm scared."

Grantaire wanted to give Marius a hug but he resisted. "Let's soar abd get you some experience, okay? I used to fence and even though this sword is heavier than I like I can teach you some things."

Marius and Grantaire sparred together and Marius did learn a few things but he doubted he was any good. Grantaire seemed to be his friend through pity if nothing else but Marius appreciated it.

Courfeyrac came up to Marius later during free time and said. "Hey."

"Hi Courf."

"I know you being a son of Ares is a bit weird, but you're still my friend."

Marius wanted to cry he was so relieved. "You being part goat is weird but you're my friend too."

Courfeyrac pulled Marius in for a hug. "You're troubled."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Marius sighed as Courfeyrac held him and stared at the top of his head. Courfeyrac knew that look well, the 'I wanna touch' look. "You can pet my head if you like."

He blushed and sheepishly felt Courfeyrac's hair and his small goat horns that were mostly hidden in the fluff. Marius smiled at Courfeyrac and they laughed. "I think I do have to tell you what's bothering me. I need help."

Enjolras was limping around by dinner time and he made it to the table with the burly Ares counselor and a kid from the Hephaestus cabin. Grantaire noticed he didn't eat much but it could he because of all the strawberries. Enjolras made eye contact with him and nodded solemnly which Grantaire figured was the best he was going to get out of Enjolras.

Dinner was normal until Chiron made an announcement at the end.

"We have two more new campers tonight, Eponine and Gavroche Thenardier-" a caduceus flashed above the heads of the two siblings at the Hermes table. "-children of Hermes."


	4. Chapter 4

Marius's feet skipped quickly beneath him as he and Grantaire dueled. They fought lightly on their feet and with more technique than force thanks to Grantaire's experience with fencing but even if they fought like squirrels it was something.

They were still outsiders in the camp a week later. The Aphrodite cabin seemed to like Grantaire more after the strawberry gift but he was pretty alone. Enjolras was popular and people weren't exactly getting in line to befriend someone who called Enjolras a twat.

Well, Grantaire didn't feel very welcome but Marius had made a fast friend.

"Marius!"

Eponine from the Hermes cabin ran up to them and grinned at Marius. "Guess what I got?"

Marius brightened. "Her name?"

Even for an eleven year old, Marius was pretty oblivious to the way Eponine's face fell. "She's called Cosette, just one of those dime a dozen flower girls from the Demeter cabin."

"Cosette," repeated Marius with a dreamy look.

"But-" cut in Eponine, interrupting his day dreaming. "I got something even better. Feuilly from the Hephaestus cabin has agreed to help make you a sword perfectly balanced for your height and strength as a welcome to camp present. The same goes for you." Eponine turned to Grantaire and he smiled.

"Thanks for the offer, but I've had enough of lava and heat for awhile." Between trying to get up the camp's climbing wall and getting kitchen duty which involved washing dishes with lava Grantaire never wanted to feel a thing above 80 degrees again. "However, I'd like to play some tetherball with you."

"Sure."

Grantaire and Eponine left Marius alone to go find Feuilly and Eponine sighed. "I wish I was a daughter of Aphrodite."

"I know where you're coming from, but then I'd want to date my brother."

"So you DO have a crush on Enjolras, I knew it!" Within the week she'd been at camp Eponine had gotten to know just about everyone. "Boy, with Dionysus as your father, and Aphrodite as his mom, you and Enjolras would sure have some wild-"

"Shut up!" laughed Grantaire. It's not like the thought hadn't crossed his mind but it still made him blush. He hit the tetherball to Eponine and asked, "What's a lovely girl like you doing crushing on Marius? He's like three years younger than you."

"He's ADORABLE. Oh gods. I know he's a kid compared to us but still, I want to date him in a couple years." Eponine laughed and said, "Well, we're in a better predicament than Joly and Bossuet."

"How so?"

"They're absolutely in love with each other and with a girl named Musichetta, but it's complicated because Bossuet is unclaimed. All we know for sure is that his parent isn't Tyche."

"And no one wants to date their sibling," said Grantaire.

It felt good to chat and gossip with someone like life was normal. Grantaire was worried about Marius and Enjolras since they could be called out to do a quest any day now. He had no doubt the sword from Feuilly would feel more like a goodbye present than a welcome.

"Grantaire!"

Combeferre jogged over and panted as he caught his breath. "Hi Eponine."

"Hey. I'll leave you two alone, since I've already picked my side." Eponine walked away and Grantaire turned to Combeferre.

"What?"

"I've come to ask if you'll join my team for capture the flag. Hermes has picked Ares but I'd like you and Sylvie on Athena's side."

"Um." Grantaire liked Combeferre and would gladly join him but combat wasn't his forte. "I'm not really good at fighting."

Combeferre grinned. "Success is not gained by brute strength alone, my friend. I was wondering how you and Sylvie feel about plant traps. We're playing in the forest, after all."

"Hmmmmm." Grantaire wasn't sure how manipulating anything aside from strawberries would go but he wanted to try. "Is there poison ivy in that forest?"

"Indeed."

"I'm in." He paused for a moment. "What side is Aphrodite on?"

"Ours. And Enjolras is one of the few playing. Yes, I know you like him so you'll be happy to know he won't be a target for you."

Grantaire rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the ground. "Is Enjolras mad at me?"

"No. I think he's more angry at himself than you. He loved those strawberries, by the way."

Grantaire nodded. "Okay, good to know. I never wanted to make him feel uncomfortable, and I'm sorry for what I said. Do you think he'd let me talk to him in person?"

"Maybe." Combeferre beckoned for Grantaire to follow him and led him to the Athena cabin. "If you'll give me a minute, I have something to show you." He ducked inside and came back out shortly with a packet of paper. "This is our battle plan."

"I'm dyslexic and my Greek is really bad," said Grantaire, feeling stupid.

Combeferre smiled and handed it to him anyway. "Don't worry. It's in comic-sans, which even though it's not the most beautiful or professional font, it helps with dyslexia. My mom used to print out all my homework in this so I could read it."

"Woah, you must be really close to Athena."

"My other mom."

Grantaire stared. "Pardon?"

Combeferre burst out laughing and said, "Oh, your face reminds me of mine when I found out I was Athena's kid. See, she's a virgin goddess, so she basically has brainchildren, meaning the gender of her "lover" doesn't matter.

"I grew up pestering my mother and begging her to tell me about my father but she always refused or said she didn't know. I thought it was weird, I mean, who doesn't even know the name of their kid's dad? Then I got here, thinking I would find out who my dad was when lo and behold, it turns out I have two biological mothers. Gotta love mythology, huh?"

"Aww, that's great!" Grantaire took the packet of paper and said, "It makes me feel better about my own sexuality. Like, I've been wondering how accepting everyone is about being gay or anything like that."

Combeferre put a hand on Grantaire's shoulder and said, "Oh Grantaire. There are bigots everywhere but I got something to tell you. Chiron doesn't teach this in class but Dionysus is also the god of sexuality. Believe me, he'll be fully supportive of whatever your orientation is, and to be honest, he'd likely be more surprised if you were straight than gay." Grantaire must've looked close to tears because Combeferre hugged him. "I know how important it is to be accepted for who you are, and it's okay. You're okay. I can't speak for the rest of the world but you're safe here. This is your home."

Grantaire actually did start crying and Combeferre held him. He never felt like he had family who cared for him like this at home. The grapes usually felt more welcoming than the people. "Thank you," he mumbled into Combeferre's shoulder.

"You're welcome. You going to be okay?" Grantaire nodded and went back to his cabin in a great mood.

"Hey Sylvie, if you wanna play capture the flag, look at this battle plan."

-Holy page breaks Batman!-

Athena's team chose the north side of the forest for capture the flag. And, to most of the team's surprise, Grantaire and Sylvie to guard the flag in a small meadow area.

Grantaire and Sylvie waited for everyone to leave before they crept back into the bushes, making it look like the flag was unguarded except for a nice carpet of poison ivy surrounded by brambles.

It didn't take too long for a burly Ares camper to rush in, charging right for the flag with a puzzled look at the lack of guards.

Sylvie encouraged a patch of ivy to grow up and in an instant vines grew thick and want up the camper's pant leg and winding up to a not so nice area. He tried to get up but the vine pulled him down before letting go. More sprouted up with Grantaire's help and even though they weren't allowed to restrain him being whipped by ivy and bramble made it hard to go anywhere.

Grantaire could feel Sylvie's influence on the plants and he aided her, and with their combined efforts the flag was surrounded by a waving mass of vines. Sylvie even made some poison ivy grow up the flag in a thin layer so it wasn't restrained but would make whoever grabbed it very itchy.

Another Ares camper ran into the trap and tried to cut through but they kept them growing, hindering the way so much that by the time anyone did reach the flag Athena had already won.

Grantaire got the feeling excessive plant bending might become illegal but it still felt good to win.

Sylvie and Grantaire joined the partying and were hoisted up and praised for being key to their success. Enjolras was there and Grantaire caught him staring with a dark look. He quickly turned away to avoid Enjolras's eyes and tried to celebrate despite knowing Enjolras still didn't even like him.

Grantaire went to bed as soon as he could in his cabin. Manipulating plants like that took a lot out of him, and he knew it was mostly Sylvie who made their win possible.

"Goodnight Sylvie."

"Night, R." Sylvie snugged up with a tiger plushie and her deep breathing lulled Grantaire to sleep.

-Holy page breaks Batman!-

Enjolras hated himself.

He gazed blankly at the pastel ceiling in the Aphrodite cabin as everyone else slept or gossiped. Shame and acidic hate pulsed through his body and he wanted to cry.

Grantaire had been at camp for over two weeks and Enjolras couldn't get him out of his head. He got the taste of perfectly sweet strawberries in his mouth whenever he looked at Grantaire and he wished it would stop.

The damn idiot liked him. Enjolras could usually deal with it but he wanted to throw up.

He liked Grantaire too.

Grantaire didn't drool and swoon like others did around Enjolras. He grew wonderful strawberries. He was one of the few people at camp who treated his cabin mate like his sibling. He was refreshingly different and had a lovely dark complexion. Most of all, he didn't back down or automatically agree with Enjolras on everything, and couldn't be shooed away with a single command

That should've been a good sign, like maybe he was the one, but anxiety still filled Enjolras.

He didn't even notice when he fell asleep.

Enjolras's dream was so obviously a dream he probably could wake himself up simply by acknowledging it was a dream but he decided to stay in it.

Grantaire was sitting beside Enjolras in an endless, flowering meadow. They had a picnic basket that featured quite a lot of strawberry and chocolate themed items and a container full of iced lemonade. Grantaire was holding Enjolras's hand. Perfect.

Enjolras knew what he would do, so desperate for what he couldn't have. His dream self leaned over and kissed Grantaire. He opened his mouth and frenched him and Grantaire was perfectly pliant and responsive beneath him. He pushed Grantaire down into the grass and they embraced and kissed like they'd done it a million times before.

Enjolras looked into Grantaire's glazed over eyes and sighed. "This is a dream. Stop."

Grantaire vanished in a puff of smoke and Enjolras was left alone to be miserable in the most scenic and peaceful place he'd ever seen.

"Oh my dear. Sit with me."

Enjolras sat up and faced the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her features shifted, changing skin tone, hair, facial features, eyes, body type, everything. "Hello, mother."

"Such a lovely picnic, dear. Why are you so glum?" Aphrodite poured them both glasses of lemonade and Enjolras glowered.

"I believe you know why, mother."

She tutted and shook her head. "Enjolras, sweetheart. You torture yourself."

"I can't just give in or be happy! You saw to that!" shouted Enjolras.

Aphrodite sighed. "My dear son, I did not come here to argue with you." At last she stopped changing, staying as a woman with clear dark skin and cascading black curly hair. Enjolras didn't fail to notice. "I've come to give you a quest."

"You have?"

"Yes. Someone's stole something valuable of mine and I need it back. The oracle will guide you."

Enjolras nodded. "Okay." He would bring Combeferre and Feuilly.

She smiled warmly at him and said, "It will be very dangerous. I wish there was another way, but I'm afraid you must go on this quest."

"I'll do it." Anything to stop her from butting into his love life.

"Excellent dear. Now wake up and have a great day!"

Enjolras woke up to a pink glow around himself and groaned. "Oh for fuck's sake, mother!"


	5. Chapter 5

Enjolras received a lot of stares the next morning and he tried to shrug it off but he was too gorgeous. His hair was perfect, his lips were full and soft with the perfect touch of lipstick, his clothes were wrinkle free and fit just right and he wouldn't deny it, he'd spent some extra time looking at himself in the mirror despite his exasperation.

He went up to Chiron at breakfast and said, "I wish to see the oracle. My mother visited me last night and I have to go on a quest."

Grantaire was blushing as he stared at Enjolras so close to him at the table. He wanted to kiss him so badly and was sitting there with his spoon of cereal frozen halfway from his bowl to his mouth. Enjolras couldn't really blame him.

"You may go to the oracle as soon as you finish eating," said Chiron. "When you say your mother visited you, I believe it." Enjolras's pink aura was bright even in daylight and he nodded and sat back down.

Enjolras walked up to the big house and up into the attic, taking deep breaths. He knew he wouldn't be harmed but every story about the oracle had been a horror one.

As soon as the trapdoor snapped shut behind him green smoke poured out of the oracle. Enjolras was expected a prophecy when it said in an annoyed, terrifying voice, 'I really don't get much notice of these damn prophecies anymore. I don't have a decent poem for you, especially not for something from that tramp mother of yours. She has some nerve asking me to whip up something on such short notice.'

Enjolras stood stunned, rooted to the floor. "Pardon?"

'Here is what I'll tell you. Go on a quest to Mount Olympus in Washington state. You'll find Aphrodite's treasure there.'

"Is that all?"

'No. I did get a rhyming couplet done for the important bit.

'Take the youngest of war and oldest of wine  
>And you'll receive the greatest gift divine.<p>

'You're welcome.'

Enjolras stared at the mummy before coming back downstairs, head reeking and heart pounding.

It was obvious who he had to bring along and he didn't like it at all.

He stopped by the Ares cabin first to get Marius, who oddly didn't seem surprised. They walked over to the Dionysus cabin and Enjolras knocked.

Grantaire opened it and smiled a bit too warmly. "Hi Enjolras."

"The three of us need to go and see Chiron."

Grantaire's heart skipped a beat. "Are we in trouble?"

"You could say that."

Grantaire fell in line behind Enjolras and caught himself staring downwards at his butt. He snapped his head up and watched Enjolras's curls bounce lightly as he walked and he smiled dreamily. Narcissus would probably fall for Enjolras if they'd ever met.

Chiron and Dionysus were waiting on the patio of the big house when Enjolras got there with Marius and Grantaire. "Have you told them?" asked Chiron.

Enjolras sighed deeply. "I've been given a quest by my mother. In order for it to go well, you two have to come with me. I guess."

"Ares told me that I would go with a child of Aphrodite on a quest." Marius looked even more nervous than usual and Grantaire kind of wanted to hug him. "I'm in."

Enjolras turned and glared at Grantaire as if this whole thing was his fault. "And you?"

"Yes. I'm coming with you." It seemed so obvious he should go, with Enjolras looking so beautiful and lovely and kissable.

Dionysus frowned behind Enjolras as Enjolras said, "Fine. The three of us will leave in the morning." He marched away and Marius looked slightly ill.

Grantaire was going to head back to his cabin to talk to Sylvie when Dionysus called out, "Wait." He beckoned Grantaire over and started walking out in the strawberry fields.

Dionysus seemed troubled, which surprised Grantaire since he thought it was impossible for him to be troubled. "You do not have to go. A quest is no place for a child of mine. You are compassionate, kind, caring, soft, and a lover, not a fighter. You ought to stay."

Grantaire got a rush of sorrow as he realized this could be a roundabout way of Dionysus caring about him. "I don't want to go and fight anything."

"I know."

He looked at the strawberries next to him and said, "But I'm going because I can't abandon my friends in need."

Dionysus sighed. "I know that too. But it was worth a try to get you to stay.

"You do realize that Enjolras is not your friend, right? Perhaps that little boy Mario is, but Enjolras doesn't want you along or want to see you ever again despite how much you love him. The oracle has forced him to offer you a place on this quest, and this has death written all over it. The west is dangerous, the mountains even more so."

Grantaire's stomach flipped. "I know that part of the country fairly well, but, um, what was that about me loving Enjolras?"

"You have a crush on him. You're head over heels for him. Eros himself couldn't make you love him more."

Grantaire blushed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah. You got me."

"Are you ashamed?"

"Kinda. And I also thought you'd be upset. That seems like a thing parents do."

Dionysus roared with laughter. "Do you even know who I am?! Gracious, I'm not upset at all! I'd be weirded out if you were completely straight. I had a straight kid once. Freaked me out a bit, to be honest."

Grantaire smiled and was completely caught off guard when Dionysus hugged him. "Good luck. I give you my blessing on this quest."

"Thank you." Grantaire hugged him back and was surprised at how normal and human he felt. "I'll come home alive. I promise."

"Don't make me a promise you can't keep."

Sylvie was waiting for him and hugged him hard. "Enjolras told me you're going away." She sounded so upset Grantaire almost backed out of going but he held her close and tried to comfort her.

"Enjolras needs me. I don't know why, but he does. I have to go."

Sylvie squeezed him and Grantaire kissed her head. "It'll be okay. We're just going camping."

-did you know? reindeer like bananas-

"You're fucking kidding me."

Marius, Enjolras, and Grantaire stood outside the border of Camp Half Blood and Grantaire couldn't believe his ears. "You're fucking with me, right?"

Enjolras folded his arms and huffed. "Look, going to the DMV isn't my favorite thing to do either, but I need an ID to fly!"

The plan was to fly to Seattle and then find a way to the Olympic mountain range but Enjolras hadn't been outside of camp in five years and needed an ID.

"It's alright. Nothing will kill us at the DMV," said Marius.

"I hope. I have a strong aura that draws monsters to me." Enjolras looked worried as they waited outside the bus stop by Half Blood Hill. "I'm sorry you two have gotten roped into this."

They sat on the bus in silence and Enjolras looked out the windows with interest.

"Five years?" asked Grantaire.

"Yeah." Enjolras looked down and shifted in his seat. "Five years since I've left that little hill and woods."

"Excited to be out?"

Enjolras's eyes darted around the empty bus before he replied, "I've missed the outside world."

"I can't wait to show you around. You'll love it."

"You ever been to Washington?"

"Yeah, on occasion. I'll be your guide once we get over there."

No one had much to say to each other. They were at the DMV for three hours and Grantaire almost sobbed when he saw how beautiful Enjolras's photo turned out.

"That's just not fair!"

"Shut up." Enjolras tucked it away and stuck his hands in his pockets. "The next flight we can catch to Seattle leaves tomorrow morning. We'll have to camp somewhere."

"Oh wonderful," muttered Grantaire.

Half an hour later they found a spot in nearby woods to set up camp. And Enjolras pulled out a Venus shaver.

"What are you doing?" asked Marius.

"Aphrodite's blessing has stayed so I don't need to shave my legs, but I was checking." Enjolras took his pants off and Grantaire unabashedly stared. Enjolras ran his hands down his legs and moaned, "Oh my gods, feel my legs."

A bulky, nine foot tall cyclops lumbered out of the forest and walked up to Enjolras with a confused expression. It rubbed his legs as Enjolras stared in an open mouthed, silent scream.

"You are very smooth," it said in a puzzled voice.

Marius whimpered and stabbed at the cyclops and Grantaire joined in until it exploded into dust.

Enjolras grimaced and brushed cyclops dust off his legs. "Gross."

"Do you mind telling me what the hell that was?" asked Grantaire. He and Marius were stroking Enjolras's legs without realizing it and Enjolras looked close to tears.

"Charmspeak."


End file.
